


【艾笠】此刻

by Noctilucent_03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctilucent_03/pseuds/Noctilucent_03
Summary: 路中的爱、性与死。135话联想+轻微的OVA要素。假设尤奶奶和吉克都在外面代打，三笠舍身一搏掉下的瞬间，被艾伦拉进了道路中……
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, 艾笠
Kudos: 20





	【艾笠】此刻

“他的体内早已蕴含死亡，不论你怎么保护，他都无法逃离死亡的魔爪……”

古老的神话在今日崩塌了，噩梦里催眠师的预言阴魂不散，刻骨的寒意与热流交集在四肢百骸，三笠·阿克曼向上望去，一个陌生的世界在拂晓里升起，盛满摇晃的虚影。此刻，她从硕大的骨架上纵身一跃，像是跌入无法穷尽的历史深渊里，所有的一切都能碾压她。

天旋地转间，战场化为暗夜，磅礴的极光与群星在她的眼前延展。有人在这片深渊里及时找到了她，那人刚牵着她站稳，她便牢牢抓紧他的手腕，他也没有挣开，静静地望着她，如瀑的长发下，面容给盈盈光中衬得多了些神性，三笠的目光不由自主描摹着他的五官，最后只在他清冷又幽深的眸中看见自己茫然的模样。

三笠悚然回神，猛然抬脚扫腿将他重重掀翻在沙地，反手拔刀。出鞘利刃直刺他的脖颈，见血的刹那，她如遭雷击，颤抖着停下来，再度对上那人无悲无喜的双眸。

“怎么了？米卡莎，继续啊。”  
艾伦·耶格尔的声音如同诅咒，回荡在沙原似有无尽回音。三笠握刀的手又僵硬几分，那人反倒不给她半分喘息的时间，捏住锋利的刀片，又往脖颈送入几毫米。

“艾伦！不要这样！”  
血珠自那细小的口子里冒出来，三笠慌张地丢开刀剑，附身摁住他作乱的手，那人突然发力，勾住她的脚顺势将她掀翻，三笠感到一阵晕眩，回过神来，只见艾伦沐浴在皎洁的光中，他面无表情地抬起两根手指，往那道伤口处轻轻一抹，冒血的伤口顿时复原如初，一点痕迹和蒸汽都没留下，像是轻描淡写地抹去工艺品上的瑕疵，她瞬间头皮发麻。

“你太乱来了，米卡莎。这就是你的觉悟吗？”

每当艾伦唤她，MIKASA，低沉且柔和的发音，如同咀嚼品味着世上的美好瞬间，15岁的少年唤她的名时带着些急促的嗔怪，17岁的少年唤她的语气里充满信赖与珍重，19岁时，那声音变成了让她无法醒来的噩梦，他冷漠的声音锯在她的心坎上，眼神洞悉世间，距离她愈加愈远。

“失去阿尔敏，你们的战斗计划可真不怎么样。”  
他提起感情深厚的幼时玩伴如同谈论战场上任他拿捏的一枚棋子，令她心如刀绞，不等他转身走远，她抢先起身扑向那个背影，屈肘锁颈擒住他，心急如焚：“你把阿尔敏弄哪去了？！你怎能这样对他！”

那人被她勒得险些喘不过气，吃力地扭过脸，几缕乱发飘下来，阴郁的神情里多了些凌乱的怒气，三笠只听他冷冷道：“他没死，他若还想谈判，也快死了。”

制住艾伦对她而言很容易，但真正艰难的是面对他。上次紧拥他已是很久的事，却恍若昨日，万千言辞涌上心头，对视的刹那便失了勇气，三笠的语气软下来：  
“艾伦，和我们好好谈谈吧。”

艾伦以行动拒绝，拧住她的手朝外用力，想要挣脱她的掌控，于是她更加使劲，两人走得磕磕绊绊，踩得脚下尘土飞扬。三笠心想，他挣不开她，他的力气总会变弱，甚至不需靠折断骨头这种极端的方式。忽然，淡淡的嗤笑声在这极静且荒凉的沙地响起，凄凉可怖地萦绕在耳畔，使她顿时寒毛倒竖，两个人的死亡场景历历在目——汉尼斯叔叔与亲爱的萨沙。她太熟悉这种笑声了，那是极悲深处的嘲弄，恶魔般的诅咒，更重要的是，她无法弄清此刻他笑的真实意图。

“[我们]？代表了谁？你冒死跳下去，就为做这种毫无意义的事？”   
艾伦的力道已不知不觉占上风，拧得她手腕生痛，为了验证她的口是心非，他强硬地掰开了她的拳头，严丝合缝地贴着她的手心，同她十指交缠。三笠触电般想要逃离，被他牢牢地牵在掌中。

“你一向不会撒谎。你在为何而战？为了拯救世界而战？继承人们的遗志而战？直到刚才战斗时，你满脑子里都还想着我的背影吧？看吧——只是这样稍微亲密点的接触，你就无法对我起杀心了。你方才有机会躲开攻击，却跳下去了……想和我赌一把？赌我会不会救你？确实令我吃惊不小，然而一见面你又开始老调重弹。米卡莎，你可真是令人失望——”

身后人妥协了，擒住他的力道瞬间一松，三笠将下颔搁在他的肩上，渐渐变成了从背后挽留的姿势，带着卑微的恳求和被戳穿的愤怒，艾伦感到她凌乱的鼻息吹拂着他的耳侧乱发，一股酥痒和近乎绝望的悸动在他血液里翻覆。

“没错……艾伦，我是为了自己才来到这里的……”  
他听见三笠有些崩溃的声音，  
“我没有那么崇高的目的……也没有伟大的梦想……唯有一厢情愿……仅是这样就决定见你！此刻，我依然想着你！我不希望你就这样死去……”

“哼，只是阿克曼保护宿主的本能罢了……”

话音未落，膝下猛挨上很重一记，使他平衡不稳，回过神来，三笠已将他摁倒在地，猛将他翻过身，一把捧住他的脸，对着他的双唇啃咬下去。

在那个气急败坏的吻扑向艾伦时，细沙连同群星仿佛都要随着她垂下的鬓发倾落下去。艾伦停止了思考，时光仿佛要将他抛回童年，睡梦尽头是她尚未剪短的秀发，任微风抚弄，属于她的那股熟悉的气息近在咫尺，似暗夜里凛冽的清香，早已糅入在这一生的记忆里，此刻混进他的吐息间，生出别样的醉意。正当他意犹未尽时，气势汹汹的吻戛然而止，咬得他唇下出了点血，三笠已面红耳赤地松开他，意识到他眼中转瞬的惊愣，不等他有所表示，她仓惶起身，却被他一脚绊倒，再度摔倒在沙地。

“又是这样，你又要躲开。”  
不同于那个带有热烈情绪的吻，艾伦的声音冷如坚冰。他没再擦去嘴角的血，扭头望向远处，脸上满是无法化开的阴郁。

“真好笑啊，外面斗得天昏地暗，我们两个在这里做什么呢？米卡莎，你的吻又算什么呢？你为什么总执着这种无望的事物？这就是你想要的？”

“尽情嘲笑我吧……艾伦……”  
他眼中的女孩彻底丧失了气力，脸上满是失神落魄。  
“正如阿尼所说的那样，到最后……我是无法下决心杀你的。”

再次望见艾伦时，15岁模样的阿尼质问她的情景历历在目，“你能下决心杀死艾伦吗？”从硬质化的石头里苏醒的少女看穿了她的心思，她的审问持续不断地捶打着三笠的神经，也时时提醒着她继承巨人之力的命运，他们全如灰烬里翻飞的冷焰，倏忽一现。她的挣扎空留出无法共度的未来，未来里注定没有他，只要意识到这点，强烈的痛楚便汹涌弥漫，足以消磨她的战斗意志，她在他面前泪流不止，现在，她终于意识到，这并非阿克曼血脉的副作用所致，而是一个人一直抱有无望的真心，得到了世上最大的痛苦——她是多么无可救药地爱着眼前这个人，因此也无法亲手毁灭他的梦想。

“此刻，我不会恳求你回来了，我只恳求你就此停手……艾伦。”

回答并不如意，那人沉默两秒，伪装的冷面终于扭曲了，声音前所未有地愠怒：  
“你这样……算什么啊？给我起来战斗！来啊！杀了我！”

三笠感觉他蹲下来，把什么塞进了她的手中，是方才她丢下的刀剑，冰冷的铁在灼烫着她的灵魂，她的痛苦更加强烈，她受够了迄今为止令这些杀戮正当化的自我催眠，因而更加推拒。那人停了手，冷冷地看着她头痛发作，捂头又是细细闷哼，等了数秒，忽然附身吻住了她。

不同于她的啃咬，那是带着欲望与抚慰的吻，唇瓣细细密密地摩擦着她，混进她流下的泪水，尝出些酸涩与苦楚，舌尖撬开她紧抿的唇向里索取她的回应，三笠顿时大脑宕机，任他拥在怀里吻着，他洒在她脸颊的气息灼得自己如同融在一片醉意连绵的热带沙漠里。

他们的时间冻结在此刻。

头痛减缓，唇间分离时她尚在发愣，木然地任其支配，前所未有的酥麻感从脑后方直窜天灵盖——艾伦非但没有罢休，竟咬住她的耳廓，擒住猎物发泄占有欲似的，吮吻舔舐接连不断，激得三笠险些呻吟出声，她绷直身子要推开他，然而自他的胸膛传来一片沉闷有力的心跳声，贴着她的手心，使她浑身发软。

15岁的她曾经以为她再也听不见那阵心跳，失而复得后不顾一切地抱紧他嚎啕大哭。现在她却无法这般做，只能任由自己陷入两难的境地，无路可退。抱着绝望决一死战前，三笠曾预感他大概舍不得伤她，也曾想象过粉身碎骨的命运，只是……她从未想象艾伦对她的攻击会变成另一种形式。

亲吻之时，艾伦的手指顺着她的脑后一路游弋朝前，抚摸上她的侧脸，那道他曾无意识留下的伤痕，正在他的指腹下轻轻地按揉着，三笠条件反射地抓住他的手，生怕他像刚才修复自己的脖颈伤口那样，只轻轻一下，就将这道伤痕的回忆一并抹去，她情愿这伤痕永不痊愈。他们又较上了劲，谁都不肯放开对方。最后艾伦的脸在她眼中越来越近，几乎是鼻梁抵着她的鼻梁，吐息交融在一起，他们就这样静静对视。

三笠听见他的声音平静下来多了些威胁：

“要么杀了我，要么和我做。你自己选。”

他果然疯了。

立体机动装置早已在激吻间被他卸下。再次选择丢开刀刃后，他便不再放过她了。艾伦背对着坐标，将她推倒在圣洁的沙地上，解开她的腰带，剥开她的衣领，吞吃入腹般吮吻着她的肌肤，她从未有过这般亲密的体验，羞涩难耐企图掩面，却发现双手竟被两道骤然生成的细长锁链拷住了。艾伦附身贴在她的耳畔，吻着她的脖颈，见她难以置信的模样，又发出轻轻的嗤笑，激得她满心惶恐。

“知道这里是哪吗？”  
他疯得不轻时嗓音就会变得冷静又柔和，情绪莫测，拨弄猎物般让对方备受煎熬，说话间，手指颇有挑逗意味地划过她的锁骨，爱抚着她的双乳，一路划圈往下，双眸却死死地盯着三笠泛红的面颊，将她的敏感反应和颤抖不安尽收眼底。

“这里是我们的始祖所困的神域，也是所有艾尔迪亚人紧密相连的道路尽头。虽然我将他们暂时请出去了，但不能保证有谁会进来……”

两根手指不等她反应，狠狠锲进她的身子，拇指毫不留情地碾过她的花蒂打圈揉动起来，三笠已给他的话语和冷不防的入侵炸懵了，发出一声呜咽，激出些眼泪，她不敢相信艾伦竟这般荒唐，又羞又耻，只得拼命压抑住呻吟，憋足气咬牙微微抖着，绞紧他的手指，眼眶发红地望着他，她无声的抵抗，换来更深的进入，艾伦那修长、骨节分明的手指，正开拓着她的身子，像要抹平她的内里每一处褶皱，搅得她酥麻难耐，呼吸急促，自己的腰腹也随之轻轻抽搐，蹭得身上都沾了沙子。等他抽出手指时，她已头昏脑涨，下身已粘腻得一塌糊涂，抬眼便见艾伦面无表情地舔去了沾在手指上的她的情液，开始脱自己的衣服，色情得让她满脸发烫。

他怎么这么熟练？  
三笠有些自嘲地想笑——眼前这张似天使又如同恶魔的俊美面孔，始终带着那副可恨的欺人功效，迷惑着每一个人，让人心力交瘁。地鸣与杀戮分明没有停止，而她竟屈从了欲望，在同他做这档子事。她背叛了那些拼死战斗的同伴！一想到外面的状况，三笠便无地自容，不自觉地挣动腕部的锁链，此刻艾伦将衣服叠在了她的身下，动作体贴得无微不至，胯间挺立的性器顶上了她的腿间，炽热的器物贴着她的爱液，擦过她的敏感带，磨蹭得她更是六神无主，眼脸又迎来铺天盖细密安抚的吻，低沉且熟悉的嗓音炸在她的耳畔，  
“你躲什么？你不是说过我是你的？你威胁贝尔托特的那时，我真的动心了。”

“不……你不属于我……也不属于任何人……”  
三笠委屈地直淌泪，他干什么提这个？为他毫不犹豫策马冲向巨人足间、为他失去理智，此生已不知有多少回，而此刻，她已无法从累累如山的尸骨里再夺回他，他明明最清楚这一点，还要折磨她。升腾的背德感与负罪感迫使她再度挣扎起来，却被他以深吻封唇，她在朦胧中看清了，艾伦的双眼里没有半分柔情蜜意，银灰渗着金青的眸子，始终澄澈如同镜面，像是审判着她，映射出自己迷乱的模样。

被他拷住狠狠地进入的同时，为了让彼此更加紧密无间，他抓住她踢动挣扎的脚踝用力一拖，三笠感到自己的身子被灼热的器物钉穿在绵软的沙地，星河令她目眩神迷，艾伦进入得太过深入，让她差点背过气去，失去了反抗的愿望，任由他将她的双腿架上肩，以一个被迫折起的姿态承受着情事。

“放松，米卡莎……”似乎给她绞得生疼，艾伦的声音有些沙哑，粗重的呼吸贴着耳畔，使她身心颤栗。他的手温柔地托着她的后脑，如同挽救溺水之人一般，咬住了她的肩胛，向上吻着她的脖颈和裸露的喉管，热血在一片难以言喻的欢愉和战栗中沸腾，他在她身上留下了齿痕，他存在的印记，她竟在这种夹杂着轻微疼痛的爱抚中兴奋起来，小腹阵阵发酸，下身止不住地分泌情液，让他进入得更加顺利，待感受到她开始适应起自己的尺寸后，艾伦毫不怜惜，发狠地顶弄起来，将她出口的控诉撞得支离破碎。

情热如潮翻涌不止，几乎要融掉人的五脏六腑。三笠的手无助地在空气中抓了抓，指尖刚触及近在咫尺的冰冷刀剑，又闪电般缩回去，发抖难耐地向下抓着，却使不上力，两腿在颠弄中直打颤，难以启齿的液体一直从两人交合的部位淌流不止，连捣弄的水声都清晰可闻，浑身都要在这汹涌的快感折磨中散架了。

她就这样被注视着，一句完整的话都凑不出来，被急促地送上了高潮。

从艾伦的视角望去，他那受了巨大委屈的心上人正泪眼汪汪地望着他，望着一个无可救药的混蛋。这混蛋发动了最不可饶恕的大屠杀，为了追求无人可及的自由，不惜对往昔的同伴们宣战，却将她独自一人控制在道路中糟蹋着她，简直算是本世纪的笑话……他的嘴角又不移自主地扭曲，忽然感觉一滴水落了下来，砸在她的脸上，混着她满脸的泪水分不清彼此，于是他讶异地发觉那是自己未曾捅伤的右眼不受抑制的泪水。

东洋人的漆黑双眸原本一向静谧、平和包容地映入世间万物，让最深的罪孽与黑暗无处可遁，然而那又是一片蕴藏着温和且有力的永夜，摄人心魄。从前每当与她对视时，总是稍稍为此失神，青春时期总是下意识地回避开。可是如今这双眼如今却像是被他搅得水雾氤氲，直直地望向他，多了些更加灼烫的诉求。

酸楚连同满腔的黑暗情绪迎头浇灌——不，再对视一秒，他会疯得更彻底，他不能原谅。  
“你对谁都是如此包容吗？！米卡莎？”

“怎么可能！明明是你……”  
回应的是蛮不讲理的一记深狠顶撞，捅在敏感难耐的地方，三笠的辩解变了调，不明白他又发什么疯，哽咽起来，她竭力地想要平缓呼吸，却在这场任性且激烈的性爱中一直失态，沙地温暖包容着她因快感陷下去的手指，交合处大量喷涌出的液体顺着她的两腿之间，沾湿了身下那片沙子。艾伦的双手温和有力地梳着她脸颊上凌乱的发丝，毫不客气地蹭到她的耳廓，脖颈，舒爽得她不停啰嗦。

“我再问你一次，”  
此刻面对这样溃不成军的她，他更不肯放过她。身处这片疆域无处可逃，末日的审判迎头落下，他骤然平静的声音让三笠有些不自在地发抖。

“米卡莎，我算是你的什么人？” 

她方才那么急促地攀上高潮，痉挛尚未停下，更加组不成一句完整的话，又被这样注视着逼问，自然无法抑制发抖，低声啜泣着想要平息自己的失态，生怕他想不开又发疯，她怕那些违心又伤人的话语，然而她最怕他眼底那股透心的失望，那失望不同于她的绝望，是对整个世界的放逐。艾伦——艾伦——她的唇翕动着，企图说些什么，而那些词语，从没有流畅连贯出口的机会。每一次斟酌用语时，她都生出一种荒谬感，世界仿佛压在喉舌之间，变成更加粘腻浓稠的血泥，堵塞着她——永远词不达意。三笠有时会绝望地想，她被她的母语放逐了，今生流淌在她体内的血也将不会回归故乡，不得安息。她的原罪在于自我的意识太薄弱，永远追逐着人生里徘徊不散的影子，使得杀伐果断的身躯与那身中疲惫的灵魂仿佛随时都在拉扯着，成为一个被动的傀儡，她迫切地渴望一种表达，破开横隔在他们之间的坚冰。

绚烂的群星光影覆灭在那人眸中，她的意识也随之沉沦进去，恍然忆起在何处体会过这双眼的压迫感——那年冬天，艾伦第一次将两个成年人杀死时，就像是从这个残酷的世界夺回一项属于自我的权柄般，双眼着魔且充满憎恶。只是那时，借着惊悚又惨白的昼光，她将他误认作了神明。

世界残酷，但也美丽。  
他于她而言，也是残酷且美丽的人。

她在这世上比谁都强烈被他吸引着。

“艾伦于我而言，是这一生都无法被取代的人……”

忘掉“永恒”吧，就让这个词从指尖划过，变得无足轻重。永恒将变成一滴水、一阵轻风落在不知名的道路上，时间会嘲弄凡人的誓言，一切以生命起誓的献词都将在众生的见证下解构，成为桩桩笑料。仅有此刻，她要竭尽全力，夺回自己力所能及的表达，夺回片刻的真实。共犯、救命恩人、发小青梅、家人、同胞、战友、恋人……都无法形容他们之间的羁绊。他们的相遇始于罪孽与拯救，漫步在重重叠叠的死亡阴影下，满是柔和与癫狂。她拒绝言语的阐释，拒绝一切轻描淡写的抹平。

“艾伦？”  
她向上望去，只见银光里他棱角分明的五官，像是蓄满了幽深的死亡阴影，只有右眼淌流下的那滴泪水，生动分明。幽深的寂静里传来两声碎裂的脆响，拷住她的锁链化成了银沙，簌簌陷落。于是，她轻轻地抬手，触及梦中那个总是远去的少年，抹去她的少年脸上的泪痕。

“你就……无法忘记我吗？”  
她听见艾伦这样询问。

“我恐怕今生到死都无法忘记你。”  
三笠坦诚地回答。

世界在烈火中焚燃，地上与天边都是难分难舍的血色，瑰丽的云霞如火烧般倾轧而下，地鸣震动着全世界的景象，世间从古至今所有的锁链正在粉碎殆尽。此刻，他们在路中终于互通心意，依偎着彼此，如同初尝禁果后陷入渴恋的情人，在这永恒的边疆挪着最轻慢的舞步。道路中每一分秒的流逝都漫长无比，青春在眼中仿佛也停滞了。

他们紧紧地相拥，缠绵交媾，几乎要把彼此嵌入骨肉中，艾伦虔诚地吻着她，握住她纤细的腰肢，捣得她下身濡湿，三笠将获得解放的双手眷恋地缠上他的身躯，如同捧住一团烈火，她曾无数次见证他冲向前线，血肉之躯饱经摧残后反复再生，每一次，自那断躯萌发生长的神经接连红色的血肉像团盛放的花，猩红，热烈，温暖，晕染着她的视线。她不由得轻轻抚过他的背脊，摩挲着脊椎骨，好确认那个怪物尚在人间。

她同艾伦翻来覆去用各种姿势做，在欲海中颠簸起伏，银白的细沙从他们的身上簌簌抖落，如同永眠过后第一阵初雪。沉沦间，只有艾伦嘴角那处咬伤没有愈合，时不时便在激吻间又重新开裂，渗出新的血珠，一抹红色点缀在动情的眼睑上，极其醒目，觉察到三笠直勾勾的视线，他便将用指腹染血轻轻勾勒着她的唇，血的铁锈味混合着她的情液同他的气息弥散不去，带着悚人的震颤，她的视线很快便晕散在这恬醉的星夜沙原，朦胧之中，忽听见遥远的钟声震颤——噩梦里熟悉的钟声。

“不会再有任何噩梦了。”  
光影贴着他的发丝似游鱼般划过，他同她耳鬓厮磨着，述说起他曾经见过的巍峨山峦，平阔原野，浩渺沧海，道路无尽延伸的磅礴景象通过他搀扶的手，源源不断地传递而来。海潮拍岸的余音与怒号的飓风回荡在无限广博的时空里，三笠隐隐想起玛利亚夺还战的次年夏天，热风滚滚，烈日下唯有他身上飘来海的气味，清凉又咸涩，他在墓地中行走，用完好再生的手触碰着每一块石碑，用同样的低声说，地上不配拥有乐园，在永恒的乐园里，不会有人为了某人承担死亡和罪孽。

——那么，在永恒的乐园里有你所渴望的自由吗？

那时她心中顿时漾满淡淡的酸楚，想要看清他那不再氤氲笑意的眸子，试图望见他所注视的景色，但那里仿佛只有粼粼的海，一些缥缈的影像，最真实的只有死亡，凝重、肃穆，同他的沉默融为一体。为此，她甚至开始嫉恨始祖的诅咒了，他们徘徊在不可退却的战场与噩梦里，却仍旧相信着梦想。

第二下钟声响起时，她看见巨人们行走在云蒸霞蔚之中，前赴后继的逃亡者在将嚎啕的新生儿奋力托举，全世界所有幸存的子民都匍匐在地，朝向大海彼方。

所有人都在无望地合掌祈祷，今生尽是无望的追寻、渴念与挣扎。她同艾伦正十指交扣，指尖残存的体温令人如在梦中，她的目光描摹着他的眉眼，多年前在矿车里给绯色残阳染红的那张脸浮上她的心头，半明半灭。“因为你们很重要，比其他人都重要……所以……我希望你们活得长久。”他害羞地说完这句话，躲闪着她的视线。那时，矿车行进的轨道好像永远没有尽头。

只有那一刻，死亡的阴影离他们最远。

世界的景象在渐渐退散，道中的群星在一点点地侵袭着艾伦的身影，三笠感到一股无法抑制的悲恸，第三下钟声响起，她恍惚又见噩梦里从不缺席的催眠师拉住了幼年的她，将命运的匕首呈递给她，诅咒的声音淹没在世界的喧嚣里，此刻，三笠凝视着那张镜子般的面具映出的自己，神情已经不再茫然。

无尽徘徊的噩梦迎来了终结，宣判艾伦·耶格尔死亡宿命的催眠师，面具碎裂，沐浴在血与光中，正带着残酷且美丽的目光，定定地注视着她。

“谢谢你，米卡莎。”  
艾伦用一种极其温和的声音对她说道，  
“永别了。”

三笠•阿克曼好像一晃神又回到那个遥远的冬日，在那里与他初见。他手握淌着热血的尖刀，在阴雨连绵中淌下悲愤的泪水，如疯狂的杀神，又如惹人垂怜的圣子。  
当艾伦替她围上那条围巾，她的心从那一刻起，再一次被唤回了世上。她曾决心背负罪孽同他到世界的尽头，而此刻，世界则残酷地向她露出皲裂的口子，等着她将刀刃捅进眼前人的身体。母亲死去的双眼在透过每个她杀死的生命眼中无神地望着她，这一生再一次拿起武器时，她的脑海里最后闪过的，却不是那些残酷的经历，而是某个午后，她在花圃里目睹的，昆虫吞噬蝴蝶的景象。

“他的体内早已蕴含死亡，不论你怎么保护，他都无法逃离死亡的魔爪……”

——无论如何，你都无法改变他的命运。

——既然如此，我会陪他一同赴死。

现在她变成了那只蝴蝶，被钉住吞噬，从无法穷尽的历史深渊里跌落，所有的一切都能轻易碾压她。她眼中那双银灰的眸底，美丽如绸缎的极光自深深处闪烁，朝向未来无限延伸出去，坐标之树银色的光芒洒在他们交缠的身上，仿佛白雪轻轻落着，刀刃没入满是爱意的心脏，滚烫的鲜血源源不断地淌流下来，洒在沙原上如同盛开的花，他们十指相扣，世界陷入一片寂静。

——我会阻止你，很快来陪同你，艾伦。  
——只要有你在，我便无所畏惧。

三笠听见了自己的笑声，笑声清冽透彻如要将她带回童年最无忧的时刻，她这一生还未如此开怀笑过。

——这将是……我预先付出的代价。

登顶的快感轻飘飘的——三笠·阿克曼感觉自己的身子在人间千尺坠落，随后，有人接住了她，她降落在飞翔的巨人身上。

-END-


End file.
